The War of the Changeling
by Jin Flows
Summary: How does everyone feel about the most infamously hatedloved titan coming back into the picture? What is Beastboy going to do with his first love back and his current love at his side? Raven...your thoughts?
1. Default Chapter

Story idea is by nos482 of adult fan fiction

**Disclaimer** I do not own Teen Titans, just this version of them. Wait, is that legal? Just to stay safe, I don't own anything. There, now I'm covered.

Three Years. A total of three years to find a way to reverse what happened to Terra. Cyborg couldn't believe that he actually found a way to reverse the process that had done away with the most infamously known and critically thought about Teen Titan. He had thought when starting out with his project that it could be done in a year, but he hadn't estimated how little time he would have to work on the scientific breakdown and experimentation.

Cyborg originally began researching and experimenting on reversing the process of Terra's condition the day after the event. He had plenty of reasons for doing it, but at the moment he couldn't take his eyes off of a clump of Terra's hair in his laboratory.

He had a big decision to make and he didn't know how to proceed, so he made his way to his bed and laid down, hoping it would come to him. Should he tell Beastboy and the team that he could reverse the damage done to the fallen Titan Terra, or just keep it a secret to himself. Things had become much more complicated in Terra's absence. Cyborg began to remind himself mentally for the reason he had attempted to resurrect Terra.

In the simplest of terms, he owed it to her. He owed it to every single one of the titans. And he owed it to his best friend. Terra saved their lives, true, only after putting them in it herself, but he couldn't really blame her. Beastboy had been heartbroken when Terra had betrayed them and then vengeful, and then he fell for her again and forgave her in record time for anyone who has ever been betrayed. His feelings had always been complex. Raven was simply pissed. Terra's sacrifice did little to do away with Raven's feelings of negativity towards her. Cyborg thought that Raven's feelings were just as complex as Beastboy's feelings. That left himself, Robin and Starfire in the middle. The three didn't have as extreme emotions about the whole ordeal as the other two. Probably because they never had major trust issues like Raven, and were not emotionally connected to Terra as Beastboy was. Of course, their feelings and thoughts about it differed considerably among each other because no two people will think and feel exactly the same no matter how similar their orientation is to something.

For Cyborg, he felt that he owed Terra everything that he could possibly do, for no other reason than she was his friend. She gave her life to save their city, to save him and his other friends. What bigger sacrifice can be made for a friend? He felt that if he didn't at least try to find a way to give a friend another chance at living a life that they gave up prematurely, then he really couldn't call himself a friend at all. He also thought that this would cheer up Beastboy considerably because you never forget your first love.

But this was before Cyborg realized that there was no way he could fix Terra in under a year in private. It was his own personal mission and he didn't want to fill anyone, especially BeastBoy with false hope. So he had been working on a cure in some of his spare time. Usually nights because he didn't want to tip anyone off by not doing the things he normally did, so the first thing he did do was invent an alternate power source for himself so that he could work during the time he normally spent charging his gear.

Another thing that set Cyborg back was that he had to find a way to cure Terra that worked, and he found that what he knew just wouldn't cut it. So it took a year alone too study up on his sciences. Working with leading professionals and reading all the books he could get through, he decided that the best chance he had at getting Terra back to normal stood with the surface covering her body. The titans had no idea if Terra was pure volcano like substance or just covered in it like ice. They just accepted that it was over for fear that she might be completely made of the substance or just covered in it and couldn't breathe. Neither thought was comforting. Cyborg first broke off several pieces of rock like structure that were nothing more than pieces of the rock that included parts of her clothing and began testing the properties of the materials. It was 6 months before he concluded that he could separate the rock structure from the clothing and the clothing would still exist, though extremely degraded from the chemicals used to break down the rock. Another problem had also arisen that slowed down Cyborg's production. Beastboy and Raven had begun dating.

Cyborg couldn't believe that it was actually happening that the two should hook up, even if he did know that Beastboy liked Raven. Of course Cy knew that Beastboy was crushing on Raven, he was his best friend and he knew him that well. He just didn't think that Raven would return the feelings. He didn't have the heart to tell his friend of his doubts because it would have crushed him, but he was more than overjoyed to find out he was wrong. This slowed down his work on the cure because, well, he knew that Terra and BB where an item once, and if she were to be resurrected, things would not go smoothly. Not to mention that Raven never really forgave Terra for her betrayal would complicate what was already a very complicated situation.

One thing came to Cyborg's mind though: I owe Terra everything that I can possibly do for her. Cyborg doesn't give up on his friends, though it did slow him down for a few weeks. When Cyborg got back to work, it had been a little more than a year and half since Terra's incident. It would take another year for Cyborg to found the right formula to separate the rock substance from Terra's clothing without the formula harming anything but the rock substance, and Cyborg was hit with another problem. Not a real problem but a problem he found in his head. Though the rock was separated without harming the clothing, the clothing still looked degraded somewhat because it had been a two and half years. His question was, even if he did remove the substance from around Terra, would she still be alive? The clothing had aged and degraded, wouldn't the same apply to Terra? And how did he know that it wouldn't get rid of her skin as well as the rock substance and leave her clothing?

He had decided to get a piece of the rock that had included some of Terra's hair, and amazingly it had worked, but he was still unsure of how it would effect her skin because hair and skin were different in importance because hair could always grow back, skin was another matter entirely. And this is where he was right now.

He couldn't think of a way to test the formula other than just dousing her entire body with the formula and wait and see, which was no test at all, it was pure sink or swim. Everything was on the line. After struggling with himself on his bed, going over everything, he decided that he would take that chance, because if she were already dead then it wouldn't matter, and if she lived, it would be worth it. He had one more problem: how was he going to tell everyone that he had been working on curing Terra for two and half years? Luckily, he had plenty of time to think about it because it would take six months to make enough of the formula to completely cover Terra.

After the six months he had made more than enough to cover Terra and he had decided that the best way to tell his teammates was to tell them directly.

Cyborg awkwardly makes his way into the common room where all of his teammates are resting on the couch. He is telling himself that this is good news that he is about to tell them, but he can't shake that something bad is just bound to happen.

"Guys, I have some news." He says.

He then proceeds to tell them all what he has been doing for the last three years, and he is met with silence. No one can really say anything, it's a lot to take in.

Robin starts, "Cyborg…that's amazing. I had no idea that you could do so much. So are we going to do this now?" Robin is standing up, appearing to be filled with many different emotions. Excited about the idea of Terra being revived, sad because of the memory of loss and the feeling of being useless when compared to how much Cyborg has done. He avoids Raven and BB's expressions because he knows that those two will be feeling the strongest about this.

"Friend Terra will be with us soon?" Star says tentatively. She appears to be more excited than anything else, but with traces of sadness in her voice also. Her actions scream louder than words though as she hugs Cyborg with strength.

Everyone avoids BB and Raven's faces and just wait for them to say something.

"Well, lets go," Beastboy says as he makes his way to the door with Raven in tow.

"I already have everything down where she is. Remember guys, three years have gone by so we have to be careful in how we break things to her. Her first clue will be on how much everyone has changed physically. We have to be slow with how much and how fast we reveal these things to her or she could go in shock," Cy says as they all leave for Terra's resting place.


	2. Breakdown

Gothic Black Panther96: Do you know how awesome you are? No need to worry about me taking it negatively, the only bad review is one that is nothing but hollow flames that can't help a writer get better. Like saying it sucks without saying why it sucks. Your review made me feel so great, I felt better about writing the second chapter. I didn't like the first chapter for the exact reason you stated, it discouraged me from doing the next chapter in a timely fashion. It was just to text heavy in a bad way. No real dialogue, just words and words and words describing something. It felt like a manual or something. But I am pretty anal about things making sense, so I didn't want to bring Terra back without having it make some sense, even bad sense in my head. Sense without it being magical and poof! She's all healed and everything. Me being that descriptive in Cyborg's steps in healing her were long. I'm glad I did it though, because now I can go forward with writing the things I want to write. I appreciate your review.

I'll try to think of something to let people know that's just a chapter to let everyone know whats going on. Got it, call it the default chapter. I've seen it in other stories.

Without further ado, here is chapter 2. I promise, I didn't want that to rhyme, it just happened on its own.

**Disclaimer**: I only own my imaginary conversations with the Teen Titans, not the Teen Titans themselves though. Raven is freaking hilarious.

I was on all fours and I couldn't stop coughing. It was making me disoriented. My lungs felt like a thousand pieces of sand were stuck in them and every time I moved, hundreds of particles were thrust out of my body. My eyes were watering with all of the pressure inside of me and I could feel hands pulling me up from being on all fours. Through all of the tears I could start to make out the forms in front of me. I was being pulled up by giants and fear set in. Instinctively, I started using my powers and pulled the earth directly underneath me up to a towering 50 feet, knocking the two unknown people beside me off balance, giving me time to get oriented and look at who was surrounding me.

"Terra! Terra calm down, we are here to help you!" said a familiar voice. My eyes were clearing up and I could almost make out the owner of the voice. It was a tall lean man who was completely green with pointy ears.

"Beastboy.." I heard a raspy sound come from throat. Brain overload, what in the world is going on. Before I could even try to piece together what was happening I felt myself drift off into sleep, I welcomed it because I so needed a break.

When I awoke, I was on a bed in the Tower. I knew I was in the tower, but I was still playing catch up. Around me I could see the other titans, but it was… it was weird. They were older than me, I could just feel it by the way I had to look up at them.

Robin was about to speak but I silenced him with my hand. I just had to have time to think for minute. Just one minute and I could try to sort this out. I looked around the room. Robin's hair was a little longer but still spiked up. He had more muscle mass than I remembered and he was taller like everyone else. He still sported the same uniform that I remember which I was glad for. Cyborg looked better, some of his articifical limbs looked more realistic. Starfire's hair was a little shorter, and she had developed more as she aged. Her hair was a little less intense, but still more vibrant red than was normal for people of this planet. Her outfit was more conservative than I remembered but it was a nice change. Raven looked the most unchanged. Like Star, she was more developed and her face was the same but different. She aged amazingly well, I was jealous of her good looks. Her face was more defined and she was sure to look better each passing year. Beastboy was taller than Raven, but still shorter than Starfire and Cyborg. He looked exactly the same as I remembered, except for his height. He was the shortest before, but now it looked like Raven was the shortest. My mistake, I'm the shortest. How much time has passed for everyone to look like this? What do I look like?

I scattered out of the bed and went around the room looking for a mirror, any reflective surface would do. I settled on a computer monitor and saw that I looked the same as I've always been. I was kind of disappointed.

"How much time?" I said.

"3 years," Robin said. "Cyborg is the one who figured it out. Cyborg, do you want to---"

"I don't need the details. I'm just glad to be alive I guess." I said. It didn't come out as positive as I felt, but it came out all the same.

"Can I talk to Beastboy alone," I said. He could catch me up. I wanted to talk to him, and for him to tell me that everything would be okay and make me laugh. I wanted things to go back to the way they were before everything went to hell… Before I made everything go to hell.

As the other titans made their way out of the room, I thought I saw a look between Raven and Beastboy, and a way that the other titans moved around BB and Raven that I didn't like. When everyone was gone, BB came and sat in a chair next to the bed as I made my way back to the bed.

"So, what have I missed in the last three years?" I said jokingly standing in front of him. Fear was shaking through me. Three years. I had missed three years of my life, and nothing was the same, it couldn't be the same.

"Terra, a lot has happened while your were…out of action." BB said standing up in front of me. God, he towered over me, his muscles more dominant than I remembered. Too much has changed. I felt so weak and I just wanted him to hold me. I wrapped my arms around him, practically clawing him because I didn't want him to disappear. All of this moisture was falling from my eyes and I couldn't see him anymore, so I hugged him harder. I felt like he might go away like all the time I've lost. Slowly, he pulled away from me. I felt him pulling away from me, and I didn't like it.

He was putting distance between the two of us so fast…

"Terra…while you were away," he said stepping away from me and looking down. "I fell in love with someone else," he says. Finding some kind of strength he looks me in the eyes, finally, those warm green eyes, "I fell in love with Raven." And here the floor opened up underneath me. I was falling. I imagined that the tower was shaking, and when I looked at Beastboy, I could see that the tower actually was shaking. I had to get ahold of myself. The tower stops shaking and I back up to the nearest wall to sit down, pulling my knees to my chest, forcing myself to stop crying. Did I deserve all of this? I wanted BB to answer that one.

"Do I deserve all of this?" I ask him. I really wanted to know. The things I had done, was this my karma?

"I don't know," he says.

"Well, does this make it even? All the pain and hell I put you guys through, are we okay now? I know I did some bad things, and I just want to know what else I have to do to for everything to be okay."

"Your okay with me, but I can't speak for everyone else, your going to have to talk with them." He says as he makes his way to the door so that I can have some time alone.

"We do have a lot to talk about though Terra," he said as he pulls open the door not looking at me.

"BB, how serious is this love?" I ask him, not really wanting to know the answer.

He doesn't say anything, but I know he heard me by the tension in his back. He remains silent and exits the room.

I just want to disappear. No sooner had I thought it, I could feel myself sinking through the wall and floor. Freak out mode for half a second. I jump up sweating, trying to figure out what's going on with me. What's up with my powers? I've never been this in tune with the earth. Its like we're one now. As that realization sinks in, I feel a little better. Out of all of the bad things to happen to me so far, one good thing is that it looks like I have even more control over my powers, so much so that it is in sync with my thoughts alone. I don't consciously have to think about it, it just happens.

I stand up and wipe my face. There is no time for crying and feeling sorry for yourself Terra, you've already missed three years of your life. Its time to make your apologies and go forward from now on. But I just can't stop thinking about Beastboy. I wonder how serious it is between him and Raven. I don't think Raven likes me much, but I plan on starting over now. I take a look in the mirror before I get in the shower, and it might just be my imagination, but I think I'm growing some already. I feel taller already and it hasn't even been a day since Cyborg freed me. I'm going to have to thank him later.

TBC


	3. Apologies

Gothic Black Panther96: I really appreciate your reviews and everything you said. People can suck, but there are good reviewers out there. Your one of them, and I'm one of them. See! There's two already. I am glad that you think that the second chapter is better than the first. Hopefully that will continue to be true throughout this story.

Tammy: You! You guessed it. She will grow 3 years in three days. That was in my notes for this story, and you figured it out already. Man, can't keep anything from you these days. Looking forward to reading your new story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

-------------

Alright, day one and I have indeed grown some. I did the old "mark your height against the wall thing" and I've grown an entire 2 inches! Ha, its scoff worthy. Two inches is so minor compared to my power increase that its not even worth registering.

My plans for today are simple and pretty straight forward. I need to apologize to everyone about the whole Slade thing. It was 3 years ago for them, but just yesterday for me.

I figure that I should start with Cyborg. He did heal me somehow and it might be best to start off with a positive person.

As I make my way out of my room, it suddenly dawns on me that I'm not sure where Cyborg's room is anymore. A lot can happen in three years. So I just headed in the way that his room was three years ago and guess what? Its still there! So I guess things don't change that much after all. This has to be a good sign that everything might just turn out okay. I knock and wait for him to get to the door.

A few minutes later I'm agitated as I hear him moving around in there.

"Open the door already!" And I can hear him muttering under his breath on the other side of the door. When the door opens he looks pissed and edgy. So much for starting the day off on the right foot.

"Its 4am Terra!" he yells at me. Dang, I forgot about the time. I get the feeling that I want to disappear again, but I watch out and make sure I don't start sinking into the floor as I shuffle my feet into his room.

"Sorry, I forgot. I didn't sleep." I apologize immediately thinking this might be a little ironic. I come to apologize and end up apologizing for something else already.

"Yeah, well, I guess you wouldn't be all that tired after resting for three years." He says as he closes his door and walks over to his bed to sit down.

"You would think that, but I am really tired. I just had a lot to do last night." I say as I walk into his room taking all of it in. His room is awesome. A green light is cast over everything and it has an edgy artistic vibe coming from his appliances and lighting design. It looks so…rich. Like you would expect really rich people to have all of this stuff but never the time to use it. I bet he designed it himself. Some of these appliances look custom made. And the green lighting is wicked because its not so green. Its like normal sunlight with a slight green filter.

"Like what?" he says raising his eyebrow suspiciously. He notices my amazement of his room but just smiles about it instead of bringing it up. Okay, he's even cooler than I remembered. The old Cyborg would have mentioned all of his great stuff twice already.

"Well I played catch up on you guys last night on the internet, and also found tons of new music to listen to. Thanks for the computer by the way, really brightens up the room." I say sarcastically.

"No problem, so how much music did you get?" Cy says as he gives me a chair to sit in.

"12 gigs so far, it'll take me 6 and half days to get through it all, but from what I've heard, it'll take more. I keep listening to the same songs over and over again." Nice, this conversation isn't bad. Now to get to reason I visited.

"So Cy…we're cool right? I mean, you forgive me and everything right?" Damn, that came out the wrong way and way too fast. This is just a little akward.

He brightens with a huge smile on his face. "Of course Terra, you sacrificed yourself to save us. If I didn't forgive you then I just would have left you as a statue."

"I thank you so much for that!" I say as I fumble with my thumbs looking at the ground. Should I hug him or what? I'll just keep looking at the floor until this feeling passes.

"It would have been worse than dying if you hadn't gotten me out. I probably would have lived for a ripe old age without actually "living" you know?" I tell him face to face.

"So, how do you think the others feel about me and what I did?" Please let him say that they forgive me.

"Well Raven, completely hates you and would rather sacrifice her sanity than forgive you, so that will be a tough battle to win. I don't know what to say. Its been three years so time isn't really a factor. Your on your own there. As for Robin and Starfire, well I think they will forgive you pretty easily, and BB forgave you the moment he saw you."

I can tell he's not sugar coating anything, and I hate him and love him for it at the same time.

We continue in polite conversation for a few minutes. We mostly talk about what I've missed that I wouldn't be able to find on the internet and popular movies I should see. Me and Cy are in unspoken agreement that we aren't going to talk about BB and Raven. The minutes fly by until we realize that those minutes were hours and its now noon. I exit, exhaustion finally catching up with me, and make my way to my room.

Three people are in the common room. I freeze, its insane. Like a statement, like someone just told me this and its fact. I have no reason to doubt it. One person is in the kitchen. Again, this is fact and I can't quite figure out how I know this standing in the hallway twenty feet away from my room and two hundred feet away from the kitchen and common room. I just feel it. I can feel connected to this people. I shrug it off and finally make it to my bed. I fall asleep so quickly that the sunlight shining into my room doesn't even bother me.

"Terra…Terra…Terra?" I hear my name being called and I try to ignore. Its so peaceful and soft and warm in this bed. I don't want to move until I wake myself up. I ignore the voice, but it persists for 30 more seconds and now the illusion of sleep is completely broken. If I can't get back to sleep within thirty seconds of being wakened, then I will not get back to sleep. I mutter to myself as I kick the blanket off me. Now I'm pissed, that was the best I had felt since I got back and it was cut short. I calm myself down before answering the door. Its Starfire and I hear her say something about a movie. They rented a movie or something. I stop and wipe the sleep from my eyes so that I can pay attention to what she is saying.

"We rented a movie and we were hoping that you would watch it with us." Starfire says with a smile on her face. I can't stay mad at Starfire. I cover my mouth as I yawn, and agree to watch the movie as I wipe tears of sleep from my eyes and follow her out of my room and into the common room. I notice that its dark outside and wonder how long I've been asleep, but then I lose interest in such trivial matters because its not like I have any plans for tomorrow. Following behind Starfire, she seems closer to eye level than the last time I saw her so I think I grew some more, or it might just be those two inches finally coming in handy. When we get to the room, I see that Raven is asleep, laying her head on Beastboy's shoulder and Cyborg is in the middle of the couch. Starfire takes a seat near Robin and I start to sit in between Cyborg and Raven when Raven shifts in her sleep pullng her legs where I was going to sit. I shake it off and start to fetch a chair from the kitchen table when I see Raven looking at me from slits under her eyes.

Nice Raven. Nice. I smile to myself and continue to fetch that chair from the kitchen when I trip over something and land hard on my knees. I look for whatever it is that I tripped over and can't find anything. I may be paranoid, but I can't help but feel that it was Raven, but I'm not pointing any fingers. I just stop looking for a chair and decide to confront Raven about what happened.

"Raven, I'm… I just want to say that.."

"What is it Terra?" Raven says.

I look at the television screen because it's a lot easier to admit when you were wrong to someone when you don't actually have to look at them.

I'm really sorry about betraying you and everyone else." I notice Starfire and Robin also turn to look at me. Cyborg and BB take a minute and then look at me.

I try to play it off like I've lost interest with whats on the television as I look over to Robin and Starfire.

"I am sorry Robin. I am sorry Starfire. I hope that one day you can forgive me. I can wait until you are ready to forgive me."

"I forgive you Terra, but I want know what made you do it?" Robin asks me. I can't read him at all.

"Yes, I thought we were…" Starfire says looking for the right word or wondering if she had given the word she had in mind the wrong definition. "friends?" Stafire says without smiling and a pain in her voice that echoes out beneath her. I could handle Robin, because he asked me with a straight face like he just wanted to know out of curiosity, where as Star was breaking me. She had this look on her face that made it seem like I was causing her soul pain with just this question. I knew it was more than the question, I had given her reason to feel that pain. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say anything, so I just looked at the ground ashamed of myself and searching for the right words. We all seem to be searching for the right words and they never come.

"Did you think we would forget Terra?" Raven says, no longer pretending to be asleep, but still not looking at me as she rests her head on BB's shoulder.

"Whats taking you so long? Its been three years for us, but it was just yesterday for you. The least you could do is tell us what made you betray us." She said. Even though she was facing the other way, I could feel ice coming out of her mouth, freezing the room. Why was it just effecting me though? I could feel myself shaking, but no one else took notice of it. I still didn't know what to say.

"Its okay, you don't have to answer. You have no idea what friendship is." Raven said to me.

"I did consider you all my friends, its just that…" Damn my lack of the right words, or any words for that matter.

"That what? Your so weak, you can't even form a complete sentence without Slade around can you?" She said to me.

No way…No way she just said that to me. Okay, calm down Terra, don't burn any bridges. She's been holding this in for three years so don't hold it against her. Just let her say everything that she feels like she needs to say.

"Your so pathetic Terra that you don't even realize how badly you hurt everyone here."

I don't realize! Who the…wait, remain calm Terra. Remain calm. Just let it go.

"Your were always hiding behind someone. First it was Beast Boy, and then it was Slade, and now all of the sudden you want us to forgive you! Why should we?"

This hurts. Do I have to sit here and take all of this? Is she done yet?

"Raven, I'm sorry. I---"

"Save it! I don't want to hear your excuses." She cuts me off and I completely give up defending myself. You can't talk to a person who is unloading all their passion on you. I know I made her resent me, and that I put her and everyone else in pain.

She continues to talk, but I'm not hearing her anymore. I can turn her off.. I feel that I can turn her off. Just shut her down completely.

"Terra, did you ever have a family? Do you know what loyalty is?" Raven says to me.

Oh this won't end well. Anger begins to make its presence known inside of me. I can feel my eyes squint as I look at Raven. My vision becomes hazy from my eyelashes and the sides are dimmed considerably as I focus intently on Raven. Why is she doing this? Why is she having this effect on me? I just want to throw my fist through her face. The least she could do was look at me.

Raven sits up and then stands up as she turns and looks at me for the first time all night.

"Its like I said before, you have no idea what it means to be a friend." She says as she walks through me. Not past me, but roughly into me, and through me. As I fall down, one thought becomes obviously clear in my head. I'm going to have to own her. Then I just lay there, on the warm carpeted floor looking up at the fluorescent lights.

I am going to have to kick her ass.

Its no solution, but I've never wanted to hurt someone so badly. She shouldn't have said that. It hurt…

­

TBC

Just so you know, there will be a battle between Raven and Terra. I say battle not fight, because my mind has been set to make it epic. Now if only I can write it as great as my imagination has it played out. I have had the fight scene in my head for weeks. Dialogue and specific moves have been sketched and written on little pieces of papers all over the place. Sorry for the long absence, but the good news is school is almost over. Till next chapter, later.


End file.
